Dorms of Our Lives
Dorms of our Lives, by Wasamon and Souffle Girl, is the second story featuring Eisenmädel as the main character, and the first featuring Calliope. It was published in three parts, the first on 2017-05-15 and the last on 2018-06-25. It runs from 2016-09-06 to 2016-09-30. It follows Summer of my German Heritage and The Big Apple comes with Calamari, and runs concurrently with I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore. It's followed by Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was released on 2017-05-15 and occurs between 2016-09-06 and 2016-09-09. 2016-09-06 Erica von Abendritter and Calliope arrive at Dickinson Cottage after being held up in Security and then dinner. They get introduced to the few students that are here early and end the evening playing cards. 2016-09-07 Calliope and Erica start the day with an exercise routine and then shower. Then they head to breakfast, where they join the rest of the group and decide to register as a training team: the Mutant Mayhem Machine. They get talked into helping a quartet of tweens get their luggage to the dorm. Then Essemmelle, the Australian midget, is having a discussion with Milena, one of the RAs. It seems she was knocked over by someone, and then tagged him as an idiot. That was one of her powers: she’s a projective empath who can tag someone with a particular description. It will stick for an hour or so, and everyone will automatically see him (or her) that way. Calliope decides to have some fun with the idiot, Macarthur Price, with Eisenmädel for support. The assault goes well. At dinner, they look over the clubs booklet that had helpfully been left out in front of the cafeteria line. They finish the evening with a Dickinson dorm wing meeting. 2016-09-08 Shortly after breakfast, Calliope meets her brother Francesco (Fra) and also Victoria Stone, who she didn’t know was coming on this bus. They’re joined by Erica, who had just finished power testing. Erica let out an observation that she thought Fra was hot. On the way to the dorms, they observe an encounter between Ratel and someone named Gouyasse. It doesn’t come to blows - quite. They get the new students settled, and after a pleasant couple of hours discussing card games they head for lunch. They get to see Ratel tackle Tanya. Security settles them. The group discusses the incident at lunch, until Tania arrives, looking like a thundercloud. Midafternoon, Erica discusses the situation with Fra with Cousin Penny. Calliope arrives, and Erica manages to get an apology and sort-of explanation out. At dinner, they discuss their experiences in power testing. The Venus Inc. girls come to try to recruit Taka. Tia finally opens up about Jamie Howe. 2016-09-09 At breakfast, Erica has a heart-to-heart talk with Tanya about their respective insecurities. Erica discloses that she’s got a position on a German team lined up for after she graduates. Calliope has power testing. Erica runs across Calliope’s brother, and one thing leads to another. Erica manages to escape. Erica has an emotional breakdown in her room. She should not be besotted with Fra, but she is. Milena teleports into the room to give some RA type support and counsel. It helps. Somewhat. That evening is the dorm mixer. Calliope goes to rescue her brother from the knot of Emerson Cottage boys who are trying to avoid the girls. Eisenmädel discovers some members of the European Promotional League, but when she mentions her code name, it seems to go over, but feels like it goes sideways. The girl who Essemmelle had named a bitch that morning is being hassled unmercifully. Erica gets Essemmelle to take it off. Calliope gets her dance on with another girl, and then they’re accosted by Rutherford “Contact High” Dreyfuss. Calliope has to be helped back to the dorm by Erica, Nefertiti and Essemmelle. Later, over in Whitman, Kirsten Bischofsheim stews about someone else having the Eisenmädel code name. It should have been hers! She finally makes a phone call back to Germany. Part 2 Part 2 was released on 2017-10-24, and covers from 2016-09-10 to 2016-09-16. 2016-09-10 On the early morning run, Erica and Calliope meet four of the Amazons. They stop for introductions. Brita Baumann states the Amazons’ purpose and makes introductions. The group includes Valentinia, Kammie and Muliebris. Calliope does not like them. Britta discusses the encounter with her friends; they decide to try to recruit them and then warn them against the fake girls they’re associating with. Calliope goes to breakfast with Erica. She meets Donut, who goes unnamed, as the one behind the pastries counter, as the "pink-eyed boy", and such. After meeting him, she is dragged to Essemmelle, and the Junior High Program table. Erica and Calliope get to the Mutant Mayhem Machine table, and everyone else is already there. Then everyone's called off to the opening day assembly. Wahnsinnig, a.k.a "Kirsten Bischofsheim", has an informant, Arni, who is helping with her obsession with Eisenmädel. Wahnsinnig spots Erica, who is Eisenmädel, and informs Arni. Erica and Calliope discuss the Amazons with Milena, and hear some gossip, and Milena confirms that the other two are going to the picnic, before leaving. Erica and Calliope then discuss the Amazons among them selves. And onto the picnic, where Erica, Calliope, Kenshin, and Hikaru are. Erica and Calliope explore the campus fair. Inkblood, a.k.a Andrzej, talks with Erica about the Abendritter name, and Wahnsinnig overhears their conversation. She decides to have Arni look more deeply into that name. Calliope tries out with the band Unladen Swallows. She and Nick manage to impress the band. She drags Laura in as tech support - possibly. Macarthur Price is enamored with Calliope when he hears her sing. Erica and several others decide to track down Morgana, since she has seemed to disappear under suspicious circumstances. They find the fight, and then Security intervenes. NOTE: There is a fuller description of the fight in A Dragon Abroad. Later, Calliope is vehemently against the idea of StahlFaust being a bad person. Since she has talked to her at the picnic while the fight was going on. 2016-09-11 Erica is stressed in maintaining an appearance of normalcy, the previous day. Calliope is stressed in maintaining an appearance of normalcy, and her inability to believe that Stahlfaust was cause of Morgana's injuries. Calliope reveals, after a talk with Victoria Stone, that the disbelief of Stahlfaust attacking Morgana is due to thinking Stahlfaust had no reason to attack Morgana, and that she knows that the effect of being in two places at once is possible. Also late that afternoon, in Dickinson Cottage, Milena talks with Erica about her drama with Calliope, and through some digital sleuthing, discover that Morgana's attacker is Kammie Ovallette, one of the Amazons. Milena advocates Erica saying she was wrong about Morgana's attacker being Stahlfaust, and apologizing to Calliope. After Erica leaves, Milena goes upstairs, to the Juniors floor, and Room 305. The room of Kammie Ovallette, who she shares with another Amazon, named "Hettie". Kammie is revealed to be a Junior in Dickinson, and Milena voices her displeasure with Kammie attacking one of her froshes, and threatens Kammie with theft. In the evening, Erica apologizes to Calliope, and Erica reveals that she and Arriete, Calliope's brother, had kissed, two days ago. 2016-09-12 Calliope, Heartfinder, Hat Trick, and Backtrack have Powers Theory in first period., and those four form the ESP division. Assay's second period is "Powers Lab Independent Study", and spent giving her power readings to Mr. Bergamot, the Powers classes teacher. Mr. Bergamot also does the powers testing for Charger. Calliope has fifth period biology, with Nefertiti Copeland, Victoria Stone, and Nina Blake. Calliope has Powers Lab next, while Nefertiti and Nina have Survival together and Victoria has a Devisor course. Macarthur Price watches Calliope leave their shared Biology class, while Groundpounder watches Macarthur watching. Erica and Calliope have seventh period German. Erica has eigth period World History. 2016-09-13 Calliope and Erica have their morning run. Physique joins them. Hat Trick and Maidenclaw also appear. Erica has 7th Period (German) Language Lab, where she recognizes Saumer, and talks to her uncle Adolph for advice. 2016-09-14 The Unladen Swallows have their auditions with Calliope and Charger. After classes, Erica talks to Hat Trick about his powers. That evening on the firing range, they have the first lesson in actually firing a gun. Laura, Hikaru and Jimmy are also taking the class. The instructor is Sgt. Miguel Rivas. 2016-09-15 During lunch, Stahlfaust focuses on her hatred of M2Fs, Eisenmädel, Calliope, and Hat Trick. In the evening, Wahnsinnig and Arni discuss the latter's discovery of the link between Eisenmädel, the Abendritter family she's a part of, and their founding, with Baron Dämmerung. 2016-09-16 After seventh period German, Wahnsinnig discusses the "von Abendritter" name with Erica, and gets a hit to the face, and a fleeing Erica as a result. That leads to Erica meeting Donut and his dog, Cookie, and Erica asking Donut on a date. Season 3 Season 3 was published on 25 June 2018, and its events go from Saturday, September 17th to Saturday, September 24th, skip a day to Monday, September 26th then chronicles every day until Friday, September 30th. 2016-09-17 (Saturday) Calliope and Erica have their morning run, then they meet Donut at the cafeteria, where he's working. Calliope struggles with her feelings for Erica, combined with Erica asking Donut on a date. Donut goes back to his room in Twain Cottage to rest after his cafeteria job, and the rest stops, when his roommate Humorless returns. Donut and Cookie then go and meet Corporal Jack Ames for training, which is partially Donut's exercise. Calliope joins the Unladen Swallows. It's trying to make a comeback after the disasterous previous year when anything resembling real music was forbidden. During the afternoon, in the language labs, Erica re-encounters Wahnsinnig, who she only knows as "Kirsten Bischofsheim", the encounter leads Erica to run back to Dickinson Cottage and call her Uncle Adolph Stein with a request on information on "Kirsten Bischofsheim". Adolph has a request as well, to check out the prices from Workshoppers to acquire special parts for a gift for her cousin, Penelope Stein. Calliope and Nefertiti Copeland are at dinner, watching the first floor of Crystal Hall. Nefertiti has this dinner after her "weekend dance class". Victoria Stone is with them, along with Nina Blake, and Laura. They briefly discuss some special effects. Calliope's brother is slapped by "a girl with dark brown hair and a pair of boobs that should not have been architecturally possibly to keep aloft without bra straps showing across her bared shoulders", because he couldn't talk to her without keeping his eyes off her chest. 2016-09-18 (Sunday) Donut and Erica go on their date, where they discuss their personal history. Whirlibird, a.k.a Monica Lawrence, observes Donut and Erica, and is saddened, because she was pining after Donut, and runs back to Whitman Cottage, where she gets emotional help from some of the girls there. Then a sophomore turns the conversation towards festering hate against Erica, a.k.a "Erica von Abendritter". It appears to be Wahnsinnig, since she is named as a resident of that cottage, two days later. Calliope is in her room, when her brother, Fra, or "Arriete", finds her, after being escorted by Elspeth Plimsoll, they discuss Arriete's romantic issues, in Italian, when they finish, Plimsoll uses her knowledge of Italian, to clue them in that it didn't serve to hide the conversation. As translated, she says "We do not need to know all the details of your love life." 2016-09-19 (Monday) Arriete goes to his English class, Donut tries to avoid talking about his date with Erica. Kenshin is walked to the same class, by his admirers. Erica's Second-period Earth Sciences, where Hat Trick joins, because his history class wasn't working out - the results of his PTSD when confronted with rockets and bombs. Also, Gazebo's sent out an email about setting up a game. At lunch, Calliope, and Erica have lunch, talk with Hat Trick about tabletop gaming, then Stahlfaust appears, and talks to Erica and Calliope about her disapproval of M2Fs, leaves, and Hat Trick and Maidenclaw talk about how that applies to Hat Trick. In the afternoon, Hat Trick, a.k.a Pat Barnes, previously "Patrick Dulles", has his martial arts class, where he's a "training dummy", because his power lets him look "cool" in pretty much any circumstance - including a fight. Stahlfaust doesn't like him. While discussing this, Kenshin learns that uragirimono translates to "traitor", from Hat Trick. Erica thinks about Hat Trick for the rest of the day, or so. 2016-09-20 (Tuesday) Cookie's view of the day: Donut wakes up, gets Cookie, and runs. They meet Erica, Calliope, and Physique. Then there's breakfast, where Donut works. After he works, they go back to Twain Cottage, before going to lunch. After lunch, Donut has a Survival class, it seems. After class, while Donut and Cookie run back to Twain, Cookie, and possibly Donut, meet a "Bird-girl", presumably Whirlibird, who Cookie cheers up, it seems. 2016-09-21 (Wednesday) In the evening, the Unladen Swallows are putting on a show, meaning, that Calliope is there, performing. Erica and Donut watch the show. Arriete is watching as well, accompanied by Macarthur. Whirlibird is found by Erica and Donut, who walk her back to Whitman Cottage. Wahnsinnig sees Whirlibird arrive in the company of Eisenmädel, a.k.a Erica. And uses Ratel to attack Erica later. Erica angsts about whether, and how, if, to progress her relationship, with Donut, and goes to her cousin Penny, for advice. 2016-09-22 (Thursday) Calliope is jubilant. Erica has breakfast with an unusually large proportion of the Mutant Mayhem Machine in attendance. Glyph, Invictus, Cerulea, Okami, Kenshin, Backtrack, Dragonsfyre. Calliope spends half of her first period Powers Theory class being interviewed by Meatball, learning about him being a Healer, and him asking questions back about her and her power. The class ends, Erica is requested to stay behind, by Mr. Bergamot who wants to talk about her powers. Assay is saddened by the aggressive questioning that she has inadvertently caused. Mr. Bergamot and Erica go to Headmaster Mazarin, because Mr. Bergamot needed someone with better security clearances to talk about Erica's powers. Mazarin knows of Adolph Stein, including his old code name, Taginbert. Headmaster Mazarin reprimands Mr. Bergamot for his obsessive questioning, and hints at Bergamot having a mad scientist-esque history, in regards to studying powers. Calliope is in Dickinson Cottage, where some other girls are thinking of designs for her performer outfit. The finally settle on a holographic projector to overlay an outfit on her. Mr. Bergamot gets Jamie Howe into an informal alliance with him, to study powers. 2016-09-23 (Friday) Jamie Howe intercepts Erica and Jimmy after their 7th period History class. After the concert Erica and Calliope go to the Euro-Promotional League meeting. Kirsten Bischofsheim outs her relation to Baron Dämmerung and tells her to leave. Erica takes it hard, and has a long talk with Donut and Cookie. When she gets back to her room, she finds her RA, Milena there. She sends Milena a copy of Adolph's dossier on Kirsten. Then Milena goes to talk to Ms. Plimsoll, the junior house parent. 2016-09-24 (Saturday) After a bad night and a missed morning run, Erica has breakfast with the junior high kids. She gets around to mentioning that she's not dating Danial any more. Whirlibird hears, and makes a hasty exit. At the Saturday afternoon Flight 100 class, she has a talk with Tanya about dating, and decides to meet her fears head-on. She manages to talk to Donut and they agree on a friend-date on Tuesday. Erica is challenged to a fight by Ratel. They do it in a semi-approved space. She wins. After the fight they (including the spectators) adjourn to the dessert counter at the Crystal Hall. Hannah starts filling in Hikaru on the fight, and then Hikaru tells them a little about what her calendar is likely to be when she's back in Japan. That evening, High Gear introduces Francisco to the Outstanding Dudes Society. 2016-09-26 (Monday) Erica gets some changes to her German class, due to the problems that Wahnsinnig has with her. Assay starts delaying information to Mr. Bergamot, because she's worried about the effects of that information on him. After lunch, Calliope and Nina Blake talk about their forthcoming math class, along with Nina's sister, Darcy Blake. Talking about thoughts on potential boyfriends dampens the mood, but clothes brings it right back up again. 2016-09-27 (Tuesday) Tobias talks with his spirit as the band's performance goes on. Nagrie does a nice number, and then Calliope is up. This is the first test of the new projector, and it goes well. Electradyne is pissed at, as she thinks, being upstaged. 2016-09-28 (Wednesday) Erica is staffing the language lab when Saumer comes by. Erica stifles panic in case Saumer recognizes her as Eric. After lab, she comes across Whirlibird, Donut and Cookie, and decides to take Cookie so the other two can have some private time together. They play ball for a bit, and then she unloads onto Cookie. Whirlibird and Donut discover that they don't have a lot in common. Calliope and Neff practice dance moves. Cally discovers there is a world of difference between going with the music and a choreographed sequence. 2016-09-29 (Thursday) Second period English Learners goes well with a new kid Daniel Fontenot, until right at the end, when Danial manages to irritate Humorless to where he lashes out. It turns out that Wilder is a shifter, and shifts into a very dangerous fighting form. Rachel Altus tries to keep him under control. Calliope pushes Meatball into using his healing on Pete Foley. 2016-09-30 (Friday) Donut is in his room when Humorless returns from his meeting with the Outstanding Dudes Society. Humorless decides to follow Donut's attitude to women, instead of the ODS. Macarthur Price, with the help of the ODS, plans to seduce Calliope, when a drunk Francesco Persico reveals that Calliope is a changeling. Characters In order of appearance, except that people may be moved up to put families and teams together. A person may be in the list twice if they’re on two teams, families etc. Part 1 *Abendritter family **Eisenmädel - Erica - protagonist **Winifred Schroeder - Erica’s oma (grandmother), original Eisenmädel. (Mentioned) **Margit Stein - Erica’s great-aunt. (Mentioned) **Hans Schroeder - Erica’s Opa (Grandfather) (mentioned) **Penelope Stein - Penelope Stein - Erica’s cousin] **Adolph Stein - Adolph Stein - Erica’s great-uncle. (Mention) *Mutant Mayhem Machine - “training” team created to reserve table **Eisenmädel - Erica - protagonist **Calliope - Fiorella Persico - other protagonist **Dragonsfyre - Morgana **Okami - Hikaru Myoujin **Cerulea - Laura **Invictus - Tanya **Kenshin - Taka Ono- Japanese boy **Tidestriker - Vic - code name is something water based **Shieldwall - Jimmy **Backtrack - Bailey *Elspeth Plimsoll - Ms. Plimsoll - Dickenson house mother *Sister Secret - Milena Tarkisian - Dickenson RA *Essemmelle - Kareela Greer - midget with attitude *Macarthur Price - "The Idiot" tagged by Kareela - boys standing outside of Emerson *Panoptikon - Vanessa - Dickenson RA *Paint Oracle - Josephine - Dickenson RA for other side of the floor *Assay - Hannah Sammish - student on other side of floor. Professional Damsel in Distress. *Ladybird - Natalie Bosch - Hannah’s guardian to try to keep her from being kidnapped. Nickname is Nana. Father is Thermoclast, in Augusta. *Arriete - Francesco Persico - Calliope’s twin brother. *Reese - Dickinson RA *Miranda Selkirk - Mrs. Selkirk - Senior Dickinson house mother. *Tek Witch - Michelle Jarrowitz - aka Twitch - Junior high *Acolyte - Jessica Ryans - Junior high *Magique - Thérèse Vitesse - Junior high *No code name yet - Natalie MacAuliffe - Junior high *Myra Barnes - Mrs. Barnes - Junior high home room teacher (Is this Fran Barnes?) *Bill - boys standing outside of Emerson *Ian - boys standing outside of Emerson *Douglass - boys standing outside of Emerson *Claudio Persico - Calliope’s older brother *Mouse *Trish Savage - Mrs. Savage - Whitman dorm mother (mentioned) *Zeke - boy with thorns coming out of his skin *unnamed sister of the above *Power Stunt - Victoria Stone - friend from over summer. *Diane Davies - another friend, in the hospital (mentioned) *Ratel - - ultraviolent *Charger (minor encounter) *Sterling (Tanya’s roommate.) *Sergeant Clauser *Jamie Howe - Lapin’s (Tia’s) nemesis *Multi-Task - Mairead Macadam - gets tagged “bitch” by Karella in the showers. *Amy - *Trica - Mairead’s roommate - orange hair like Tang *Hawthorn kid who sweats Napalm. *Zapper - Catherine - new face at table. *uber-skinny girl with light feathers on her head (mention) *Bewitched - Nina Blake - *European Promotional League - for European (but not British) students) **Madame Prudhomme - Faculty advisor **Fleuve Noire - Adrienne le Floc'h **Fortenbras - Gregory Bertram Frederick Crumbley the III, Viscount Stratford de Redcliffe **Gouyasse - Emile Duval of Wallonia **Wahnsinnig - Kirsten Bischofsheim * Janine - devisor having her kind of fun the party. It's gotta be her. *Giggles - Annie - likewise having fun with Janine. *Mag-Lev - - *Nefertiti Copeland - No code name yet. Student in Dickinson *Contact High - Rutherford Dreyfuss. *Esquire - Gideon Crawford - (same one as the Bad Seeds?) *Arni - hacker friend of Kirsten’s (presumably in Germany) Part 2 *Amazons **Stahlfaust - **Eurydice - Valentinia **Kammie Ovallette (unknown code name) **Muliebris *Donut *Junior High contingent **Essemmelle - Karela Greer (not really Junior High, but hangs out with them). **Magique - -Dickinson **Physique - Natalie Macauliffe - Dickinson - Exemplar **Acolyte - - Dickinson **Tek Witch - - Dickinson **Retrofit - Marcus Barnes - Poe ** Darcy - she of the changeable code names. Clobberizer Derring-D **Scheherazade **Firefly - Linette **Breakdance - Melville **Heartfinder - Melville **Meatball - - Melville **Hyperactive - Melville **Laurent Le Floc'h - Emerson **Jean-Marie Le Floc'h - Emerson **Hypergolic - - Hawthorn **Time Bomb - - (Poe) *Gazebo *Barnes family **Maidenclaw - Chessa Barnes **Retrofit - Marcus Barnes - Poe **Hat Trick - Pat Barnes *European Promotional League - for European students - more **Fortenbras - Gregory Crumbly ** - Jeanette - hair like wood ** - Alvery - flame hair *SturmMeister - - FSA *Inkblood - Andrzej (Senior) Bad Seeds * - Hettie - Kammie Ovalette's roommate and an Amazon 1st period powers theory *Dr. Richard Bergamot - Powers theory instructor. Also does power testing *Groundpounder - Claude Rousse - see Ratel's first fight *Arbolita - feels like a tree - may be Jeanette *Crepuscule 5th Period biology *Bewitched - Nina Blake 7th Period German *Karl Auer - German instructor *Eisenmädel *SturmMeister *Wahnsinnig - Kirsten Bischofsheim * five other students 7th Period Music *Mr. August - Music teacher *Calliope *Emile Rousseaux *Bebop - Kieran Mason *Tobias *Dalton Li 8th Period World History *Mr. DuChamp - Adjunct history teacher. *Eisenmädel *Shieldwall - Jimmy Cannes *David Darby *Sam Darby *Playback - Hiram Saumer *Dragonblade - A.J. Blackstone Season 3 *Scarlyt - - redhead in Whitman *Corporal Jack Ames - Whateley Security. Works with Cookie *Unladen Swallows - Advanced Music class band **Electradyne - Ngaire *Lenape - Darius - Senior, Twain *Whirlibird - Monica Lawrence - Whitman *Arbolita - Anaïs Carrasco - thick, frondlike greenery for hair. Code name is a guess. *Ophidian - - uses "yinz" as plural you. Pittsburgh and Western Pennsylvania usage. *Dr. Derek Speers - (from Quantum Suicides) *Meatball - Byron von Deen - Junior high, healer. *Geoffrey Mazarin - Whateley Academy headmaster *Berghold Stuttley - Stark - batty devisor *Nightingale - - not a mutant? * - Leslie - from Glasgow - looks like a werewolf *Thunderous - Friedrich Schnöring - Hawthorn - PK Shout *Baron Dämmerung - Erica's great-grandfather, long deceased (thankfully) *Mrs. Sinclair - senior dorm parent in Dickinson cottage. *Officer Canterbury - Ratel's faculty advisor, Whateley Security *Outstanding Dudes Society **Francesco Persico **High Gear - **Gouyasse - **Backlash - Macarthur Price **Humorless * - Kara * Tirandael nic Mirthriel - Tobias' spirit leannen-sidhe (fairy lover) *Playback - Hiram Saumer, Arkansas *Wilder - Daniel Fontenot - Thibodaux, Louisiana, shifter, rager *Tiptoe - Sam - monkey tail. Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Wasamon Category:Souffle Girl